Together Atlast
by hpfantic
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 7 IS UP! H&HR! Her eyes dragged from the letters, and slightly left and saw Harry and Ron rush into the classroom. Not only Harry’s, but Hermione’s eyes were now looking up at him throughout the class. HHR! R&R!
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Heyy you guys, I hope you like my first fan fiction! And I need REVIEWS!!! I know the first ch. doesn't have much in it, but....there's some more! Ron has a crush! What happens to Harry and Hermione...**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said their last bye to Mrs.Weasley. "Bye mum" said Ron.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a big hug and said, "Now, you be careful, and Ron you take good care of Ginny."  
  
"Mum, I can take care of myself." said Ginny.  
  
"Harry dear, take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." Smiled Mrs. Weasley, while Harry nodded.  
  
The Whistle blew from the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got onto the train and waved to Mrs.Weasley until they could no longer see her. They all followed Harry to find an empty compartment. Ron stopped mid way and was peering through one of the compartments which was slightly open. The others didn't notice Ron missing until they reached an empty one at the end. Harry was about to close the door but stopped "Guys, where's Ron?" he said when he realized Ron wasn't with them.  
  
"I dunno" replied Hermione wondering. "Wasn't he with us, he did get on the train" said Ginny.  
  
Harry looked out the door and down the train aisle. Way down he could see a still figure as if frozen at the spot enjoying, what looked like to Harry, a door. "Wait here, I'll go look" he said to the girls and left. Harry walked slowly towards that figure and as he got closer he could tell it was Ron because of his ginger hair. Harry stood in behind Ron to get a glimpse of what Ron had been enjoying.

* * *

** What was Ron looking at, is Harry right just a plain old compartment door?Hang on there to find out more. If you want to find out more read the second ch. which is going to be posted in a few minutes. And remember I need REVIEWS!!!!!**


	2. Ron's huge Embarrassment

**Did I tell you guys that I started this story from the middle. I stilll have the Dursleys left for the beginning and you'll notice why I need to add them if you read. I'll get that posted a.s.a.p! I only got one review and I am very mad. I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!Anyways I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

The compartment was full of giggling girls, who seemed to be in a deep conversation that they didn't even notice Ron was there or Harry. Harry went and stood in front of Ron, who didn't seem to move at all. "Ron" Harry said, who was waving his hand in front of his eyes, which didn't work either. Harry gave one last try, went behind Ron and shook him by his shoulders with all his might. "ROOOO-N" screamed Harry. Ron had his grip around the door, which slide open and as Harry shook him Ron lost his control and both he and Harry hit the hard floor of the compartment now full of screaming girls. Harry and Ron made their way slowly up with their bright red faces, especially Ron's. Everything seemed blurry to Harry. "Where, where are my glasses?" Harry whispered to himself feeling his eyes, where his glasses used to be.**(A/N tough luck for Harry)** Other compartment doors had opened and were now looking down at the scene. "I, errm.... I mean my friend and I are truly sorry, really sorry, aren't we Ron" apologized Harry glancing at the blurry Ron. Nothing, not a single word came out of Ron's mouth. "Errm... we will be leaving now.... Ron...Ron" said Harry pointing the way out. "Oh, did I introduce him? He is one of my best friends Ron, Ronald Weasley and I am Harry. Anyways we better be leaving now" said Harry. Ron again seemed to be frozen facing the girls, staring. Harry smiled while he tried with difficulty to get Ron out by pulling his shirt and arms. **(A/N Now, I know these two look like stupid jerks coming out of no where but....) **Harry was slowly dragging Ron towards their indistinct compartment, while people were still looking at them.  
  
"I heard some screaming girls" blocking the lane was Malfoy followed by the usual two. "What did you do, blind Potter?" sneered Malfoy. 

"You three really need to learn how to keep your noses out of other people's businesses, it's going cost you someday. Now if you three little pigs don't mind, you're blocking the lane" spat Harry. **(A/N Go Harry!!! Ya!!!)** Harry finished dragging Ron just outside their compartment.  
  
"Harry please, please what ever you do don't tell anyone what you saw right now" pleaded Ron in a low voice.  
  
"Ron, half of the world already saw what happened. A little more won't make any difference" replied Harry in the same volume.  
  
"Oooh, yes it will" whispered Ron. "At least not Hermione and Ginny" mouthed Ron.  
  
"They probably didn't even hear anything" said Harry reaching the door.  
  
As Ron stepped in the compartment he could feel himself burning more then ever. Harry's red face had turned back into normal. Hermione had heard them come in. "Would someone like to explain to me why there were girls screaming like anything, compartment doors propping open, why Harry's glasses are missing and where were you, Ron?" said Hermione looking up at Ron slightly confused. Ron had taken a seat away from everyone resting his hands on his knees and was looking down with his red face. "And why you are red...very red?" concluded Hermione. **(A/N Hermione notices every single detail) **There was a long moment of silence in where Harry glimpsed at Ron and their eyes met. Harry decided not to tell what was going on, but wasn't exactly sure what had been going on. **(A/N Harry's lost! But Hermione already knows whats happening, she just wants the boy's answer.)** "Well...?"added Hermione. "Isn't someone going bother to tell me, or will I have to find out myself?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"You heard the screaming girls?" asked Harry quite surprised. "How loud did they scream?" whispered Harry to himself. **(A/N I can Scream like anything. You can hear me miles away.)**  
  
"Yes, they were screaming and soon all the compartment doors started to open. We couldn't really see what was going on" said Hermione.  
  
"Er...Hermione, it was Malfoy" said Harry, something from the top of his head atlast. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "Yes, as I was saying, continued Harry, It was one Malfoy's lame jokes. Have you ever noticed Hermione, that Ron gets red...very red when ever someone says something so stupid... I mean something about him." Harry had said as naturally as possible, but also had the feeling that he had blurted out too much. **(A/N Harry's sort of right about Ron, he gets very red. Not to mention that I get very red as much as Ron, easily. My friends at school think I'm a tomato, because of my scarlet face. hehe!!! Anyways back to the story)**  
  
"Malfoy is it...well then, suite yourself" gasped Hermione.  
  
The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was very dull. Ron had barley talked at all. Harry had very hard times seeing things because of his glasses missing. They got all their belongings and strode off to one of the carriages. After they had unpacked they headed towards the Great Hall, waiting for another term to fly by.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll post the third chapter soon. Why was Ron satnding there and just staring, I wonder...Do you think Harry will find out (we all know that Hermione knows)! Anyway who do you think Ron has a crush on: **

** A. Luna lovegood **

** B. Cho Chang **

** C. Katie Bell**

** D. Angelina Johnson **

** E. Someone else or Someone not introduced**

**If you have answers I'd be happy to see your opinions. You'll find out who the real person is in the third chapter. REMEMBER: REVIEWS!!!**


	3. Ron's Secret!

**

* * *

Hey people I'm back and I've brought along my story too!!!! I never realized that it was 2 months since I didn't update, but now I'm here!!! Anyways, I forgot to put up the disclaimer so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter only belongs to JK Rowling, although I wish I owned it. Anything that you do not recognise it of course is what I made up!**

**Thanks so much for my reviewers, and next time I do hope I get more than 3!**

**Ashley Potter13: Hey! Thanks so so much for your support, I could never be me without you (jp)! I know I have said this many times but your story is awesome girl and keep up with it! ASHLEY POTTER13's FAN FIC!!! GO READ IT!!! HER STORY IS CALLED...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!!**

**Dampilleta: Thanks so much for reviewing. I love your story and keep up with it. I know Ashley and I are going to die if you don't update! And your right about the answer it's E as in Ron has a crush on someone else or someone not introduced! THANKS!**

**FairyWings101: Your wish has at last come true...I have updated! Thanks for being so so patient. Oh, and I read your story! Wow, and that was awesome, I absolutley can not wait until you update, and I can't stress that enough. I love your story!!!!**

**Here is my third chapter, I hope you like it! And sorry for my 1st and 2nd chapters, they were quite short. Anyways, here it is...**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts" said an old man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles. Harry and Ron ignored the usual speech which is almost the same every year, unlike Hermione. Just then Ron's eyes traveled across the hall and stopped in one place.

Harry whispered "Ron, Ron....RON! He tried catching Ron's attention with his blurry eyes.

"Uh, yeah..."said Ron his attention now on Harry.

"Ron, do I know what's going on?" spoke Harry. Ron's face went scarlet again.

"Errm...I, I don't know w-what your talking bout arry."gulped Ron.

"It's so obvious. Your starring at that girl ever since...the train."let out Harry. Clapping as Aileen Amsel took her seat in Gryffindor. It was very hard for Harry to see, but tried squinting most of the time. Pause for a few seconds, while Harry was thinking about the girl Ron admired, or thought he did "Wait...You like her, don't you?" Harry said even less than a whisper so only Ron could only hear him, even Ron had to bend down. Ron suddenly lifted his head too quickly, Harry thought something had happened, but it turned out to be....

"WHAT RUBBISH ARE YOU TALKING" exploded Ron. Hermione turned around eyeing them and giving them a clue to pay attention to the sorting. "What girl?"lied Ron now back to a whisper turning red like anything, and it looked like he was going to explode any second.

"Ron it's me not Hermione. You can tell me anything. So, it's true isn't it?" said Harry interestingly as though watching the Quidditch World Cup, and also not believing his best friend fancying someone besides Hermione. Harry clapped for the last person who got sorted into Slytherin.

"Yeah, I admit it. But, Harry promise me, that your NOT going to tell Hermione."added Ron. The first years had been sorted in their houses and the feast had began. Food had appeared on all four tables letting out a spicy smell filling up the hall.

"I heard you two having a conversation in the middle of the ceremony. You two do know I hope, how important it is to listen, you would never know, you might even miss something important. Anyways what were you two discussing that was so, so important rather than the ceremony?" asked Hermione turning towards them.

"Errm...nothing Hermione. Nothing at-"Harry stopped and Hermione broke in.

"Harry, I want Ron to talk. He hasn't said anything for awhile, I hope his mouth doesn't get dried. Why don't you give him a chance? Go on Ron." Hermione now starring at Ron for him to speak.

"Errm...Harry was right...er...nothing at all. Nothing" Ron said looking a little panicky.

"I have a feeling that you two are hiding something from me ever since the train, I believe." said Hermione taking a sip out of her glass of juice. There was an awkward silence in between them, but then Hermione continued, "Perhaps, it's something to do with......a girl."

"A girl" coughed Ron spraying water all over the table, nearly missing Hermione who was sitting on the opposite side. Not because how Hermione had found out. She was listening to Dumbledore how could she have paid attention to Harry and Ron, who were most of the time whispering.

"Easy there Ron! You can't hide anything from me, you know. So, is it the girl at the Ravenclaw table with chestnut colored hair?" Hermione assumed.

"Yeah, but how did y-"Ron hadn't even finished and Hermione interrupted.

"Did you know her name was Ashel Grace Camille? Probably not, but I'll tell you one thing, that girl is very sweet and clever." finished Hermione.

"Clever eh...call yourself that. It would be enough." spat Ron.

"Oh, shut up Ron! You know, she was in a few of my classes. She knew most things I didn't even know! I was very annoyed." said Hermione.

"Who knows more than you! You have zillions of books stacked, you can't even see your face. Anyways, I'm happy the fact that she's smarter than you, that means no homework for me! And by the way Mrs. Know-it-all, How was she in your classes when you had classes with us? I didn't see her in our classes." blabbered Ron.

"It's called a time turner." replied Hermione.

"A what turner?" asked Ron bewildered. Harry sniggered to himself at Ron's response.

"Nothing." said Hermione, avoiding to tell Ron, for it would take a while.

The next day everyone woke up still tired and not ready for classes, even Hermione. The three of them gathered in the common room, where they saw a bundle of people crowded along the notice board. Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined the crowd. People's heads were in the middle so, they could barely see anything. One by one each student left, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a few others.

The First Hogsmeade trip will be next month

on Friday the thirtieth of October, for the special occasion

of Halloween. Students who plan to attend should

add their name to the list before the end of September.

If problems occur the student will be reported back to

Hogwarts immediately. As you may have noticed classes

are still in progress on that day. Students are not to worry,

classes will be going over the same lesson as the day before,

and there will be no homework assigned. If you have any further

questions or concerns please contact any one of the teachers and

we will be able to answer them.

Professor Mcanogall

Ron had just finished reading the notice. "Of course we will go!" exclaimed Ron signing his name up on the list. Harry and Hermione did the same and all three of them made their way to the Great Hall. Ron once again took a glimpse of Ashel. He took every chance he had to peek over the crowd to spot her.

"This is your chance, Ron, go ahead and ask her" urged Hermione.

"No-n-no I can't" spoke Ron with nervousness. "I mean what if she hates me! She's going to be like 'where did this red hair come from'" continued Ron looking worried.

"Ron, Ron, Ron, what am I going to do with you? Oh, Ron don't be so negative about yourself, your going to do it and your going to ask her out right this minute. Trust me, she's a sweet girl. And your red hair doesn't matter. What does matter is your personality. Trust me and ask her out." explained Hermione.

"Oh...well...Oh all right, but how- how do you know she's...." Hermione pushed him towards the other way facing the Ravenclaw table before he could finish his sentence.

"It's not that hard. Just go up to her and ask, 'Ashel can I have a word with you please', and she'll say 'yes'. Then you ask her out for the Hogsmeade trip!" suggested Hermione.

"And what if she says 'No'!" exclaimed Ron.

"She won't" said Harry, "Go on, I'll back you up."

"Okay...well, here goes nothing." said Ron looking as if he were about to die. Ron walked up to the Ravenclaw table and he was just about to say Ashel when she turned around from the fake cough of her friend indicating someone had arrived. She was very pretty. There was silence....Ron turned around to find Harry walking back towards where they came from and leaving Ron by himself. Ron turned back toward Ashel, where she was still staring at him. "Eb..eb..e..er.." Ron had gotten stumped and he felt the anger towards Harry rising. "Erm...Can we talk, maybe outside the Hall, if you don't mind." Ron finally let out.

"Of course I don't."said Ashel in her sweet voice. Ron had fallen in love with her talking for the first time. They made their way right outside the Great Hall. There was a long silence in between them... "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Ashel in her lovely voice. Ron who drifted away into thoughts by looking at her suddenly came to earth.

"Oh, right er...I was wondering if you want to- if you want to, you don't have to but, I was- I- Would you like to go to the Hogsmeade trip with me that's coming up on October the thirteenth?" let out Ron.

"Oh sure. I'd love to!"exclaimed Ashel.

"Okay, great then. I'll see you soon." said Ron now feeling much more better.

"Ron wait! I thought your friend might need these." said Ashel smiling and handing over Harry's glasses.

"Oh, thanks. He was looking for these. He'll appreciate it, thanks very much." said a smiling Ron.

"No problem." replied Ashel. Just as Ashel left Harry and Hermione joined him.

"So, how did it go?" asked Hermione seeing a very broad grin across Ron's face.

"I loved that moment. It was easier than I thought it would be." said Ron.

"You say that now, wait until October thirtieth. Then you'll know for sure how well it went." said Harry remembering back to when he and Cho were at the tea shop. "Oh, by the way are those my glasses?" asked Harry. Ron handed over Harry's glasses.

"It won't be that bad, she's a nice girl." spoke Ron.

"There you go Ron, get out the positive side!" added Hermione.

"And Harry you left me there all alone. You know there was at least a three minute pause between us. I was totally stumped for what to say. Never, ever do that again!" Ron let out his anger.

"Oh, that was all Hermione's fault!" blurted out Harry. Hermione eyed Harry with much anger, when she had already told Harry a dozen times not to say that. "Just kidding...?" said Harry in a confused way. Harry and Hermione spoke at the same time.

"WAS NOT!" let out Hermione at the same time Harry spoke. There was a long silence in which Ron looked utterly confused. But then, Hermione and Harry started again.

"I WAS NOT!"

"YES, YOU DID!"

"Harry are you sure your not mistaken, because I DID NOT SAY THAT!"

"WHAT!?!?! DON'T YOU BE LYING NOW!"

"I am NOT lying Harry!"

"OH, YES YOU ARE!"

"NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" This continued on for ages. Ron sat there bemused not having a clue what they were talking about. He softly laughed to himself and went up to his dormitory leaving the two behind. Harry and Hermione didn't notice Ron leave.

"Didn't!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID NOT!"

"Ah, you Said it. Harry said it. I'm innocent!" laughed Hermione, turning to find Ron missing.

* * *

**So...how'd you like it? Good, bad, okay....please review!!!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Shapter four will be updated a.s.a.p! I just started high school, and it's a very big change for me and it's very hard to keep up, but now I am going to promise you that, I'll update, if you review that is:) Here's a little sneak peak for ch.4!!!! WARNING: This may not be exactly how I write it, but it's an idea of what i'm going to write about! ENJOY!**

**Sneak Peak: They stood in the middle of what looked like a million people surrounding them, and the music started....**


	4. So close, but yet too far

**Hey People! I'm so sorry that I promised that I was going to update very soon, but some things came into the way. If I haven't told you this, I'm in a band (outside of school) and I play the bagpipe. Well, we had to preform last weekend on Sunday and there were so many practices grrrr......plus homework. But, now here it is....the fourth chapter, So close, but yet too far!!! Hope you understand what the title means, if you don't you will by the end of the chapter, let's hope! Hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for my reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Miranda G. Potter** **- thanks so much for your review! I read your story, Shadow, it was awesome and I luv it!!! Keep it up!**

**Ashley Potter13-** **Hey grl! wats up? Thanx for reviewing! I like your story very much!! oh, and srry for the last review (i was in a bad mood)heheeee! And you better not leave me a short review:( I'm not going to be happy, don't make me sad...THATS A WARNING! heheeheee.**

**FairyWings101- I understand the school startig and everything too, i hate it, but we gotta live w/ it:) I luv ur story, please keep it up!!! **

**LiliMarlene2004- I agree on the fact that Hermione should be the smartest girl! And i too luv the character Hermione. Thanks for your suggestions and thanks for reviewing.**

**Larissa260- Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!**

**Dampilleta- Thank you for your suggestion! I read your story, it's awesome! Yeah, Ron and Hermione break up(that was mean, but..)!!!heheeehe! Keep it up!**

**Hope you like this chapter!!! Chapter 4: So close, but yet too far!!!And please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE W/ CHERRIES ON TOP, FINE HAPPY, CHOCLATE!!!!(I luv choclate!!!) **

* * *

Days, weeks, and one month had gone by when they had last stepped into Hogwarts for their sixth year. In fact it was October the thirteenth, and the Hogsmeade trip had arrived surprisingly fast.... 

"Harry, do you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Ron. Harry was sick and tired of Ron repeating the same question over and over again.

"What?" replied Harry in a unenthusiastic voice.

"How do I look?" asked Ron.

"You look fine, Ron." said Harry in the same tiresome voice.

"How's my hair?", asked Ron, "Isn't it a bit too red?"

"Wasn't it always." mumbled Harry putting his shirt on, who was also getting ready for the trip, but wasn't too concerned on how he looked. But then again, it was Ron's first ever date.

"Excuse me!" said Ron turning towards Harry. Harry did a small, silent laugh to himself.

"Ron listen to this, your hair is fine, your shirts fine, trust me. Every girl in Hogwarts probably wants to go out with you now!" said Harry.

"Oh yeah, that's why we couldn't find dates to the Yule Ball in our fourth year."siad Ron. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered in the common room and head off to the Great Hall. Ron spotted Ashel waiting for him in a corner, and peering over thousands of heads trying to spot Ron.

"Er. Hello...Ashel." greeted Ron followed by Hermione and Harry, also greeting her. Professor Mcgonagall checked off the students names, and they were off to Hogmeade.

Harry and Hermione left Ron and Ashel alone, and _together_ they made their way down the bitterly cold streets of Hogsmeade, searching for a shop to visit. Hermione halted at the corner of the street, grabbed Harry's hand, and glanced at his watch, looking astonished.

* * *

Ron and Ashel made their first visit to the Three Broomsticks, supplying themselves with butterbeer and a few snacks. To Ron's relief, words were spatting out of his mouth. Some things Ron said just cracked Ashel up. He thought it would have been much worse, like unable to speak.

"So, do you enjoy Quidditch?" asked Ashel.

"I love it! I remember the first day of tryouts for it, I was horrible!" said Ron.

"No you weren't! I was watching the tryouts, out of the Ravenclaw common room. We could see it from there, and I remember seeing a red haired kid, and I guess it was you. Come on, what are beginners for, making mistakes of course, everyone does them." said Ashel. Ron's face turned the color of his hair, by her mentioning 'red haired kid'.

"Why are you so red?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." smiled Ron.

"Is it something I siad?" asked Ashel.

"N-no, of course not." replied Ron.

* * *

"Oh Harry, I have to meet _someone_. I can't believe it's past eleven!", said Hermione walking backwards towards an intersection, but still facing Harry, "I'm really late. I'll see you later. B-" Hermione felt dizzy, there was someone screaming her name and then total darkness surrounded her and she collapsed into the cold snow.

"HERMIONE!!!!!!" yelled Harry, showing his green vessels on his throat. Harry ran with all his might towards were Hermione lay on the glittering white snow. A girl, who also wasn't paying attention to were she was going, slammed right into Hermione, collapsing her over. Hermione's head hit the pole nearby, Harry even heard the sound of the pole and Hermione's head getting bumped together.

"I'm very sorry, I- I truly am. So sorry. I-I." blabbered a girl, not much older than Harry, "Wait, are you Harry Potter?!?! Harry was kneeled down examining Hermione.

"Erm...yes." responded Harry, but his mind focused on Hermione.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. Wow, can I see your scar!?!?! And do you mind If I take your autograph, how about a picture?" the girl continued on and on, but Harry didn't care who she was, or what she wanted, all that was in his head was, Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione....Hermione." there wasn't any respond. She lay motionless on the ground, now surrounded by more than half the world.

"Oh my, is she all right?", asked the girl, "Did I mention that I was very sorry." Harry could take no more of this annoying girl.

"WOULD YOU GET LOST!!! YOUR MAKING THINGS WORSE." screamed Harry, with small droplets of tears running down his cheeks. The girl left as soon as she heard this with a mad face, and had never expected that from the famous Harry Potter.

* * *

Soon, Ron and Ashel left the Three Broomsticks, and were now roaming around the grounds of Hogsmeade, and now and than stepping into shops.

"Wow, I just got a nail polish remover flavor." said Ashel making a face of disgust, while eating the Every Flavored Beans. She was wondering if Ron knew what the phrase 'nail polish remover' meant, because it was a muggle used phrase. Ron bemused at what she had said decided not to say anything, and try to ignore it and walk along.

Soon, they reached a street full of people crowded over something. Ron heard a few whispers:

"Why she fainted! Oh my! She only looks like fifteen or sixteen years old." said a women.

"Oh, that poor _boy of hers_. What is he going to do? " said another.

"It'll be alright. Not that much of a problem." said a man beside the two women. Both women made a face at the man of not caring.

"Oh that boy just lost his temper, and the other girl just ran away." stated one of the women.

Ron was listening and was wondering what had gone wrong. He decided to go look, when Ashel said, "Come on Ron, let's go this way. Look's like something has happened here.", and pulled him along the opposite direction towards Phantasmagoria St. Ron took once last glimpse at the crowd...

"Ron you should taste this candy. And it's a pumpkin shaped one!" said Ashel, and their voices faded away.

* * *

"Hermione..Hermione, say something." said Harry through his tears. He tilted his head up into the clear sky, running his fingers through his hair. At that moment there was a movement, and Hermione lay awoke rubbing her head, where the pole had hit her. Harry quickly wiped his tears off, before Hermione took notice. "Hermione!" exclaimed Harry, with a smile spreading across his face. Harry fell into a hug. The crowd that was around them disappeared one by one, talking about Hermione fainting.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Hermione.

"You fainted." siad Harry.

"Are you okay?" questioned Harry.

"Oh....I'm fine...er....Harry I have to go to meet someone." said Hermione.

"Still!" Harry said shocked.

"I'm sorry it's just that, it's very important. Tell me about how I fainted in detail, later. Bye." Hermione left those words with Harry. He walked down the narrow street, kicking snow, thinking about what had just occurred. _Why did I even yell at that girl? I just felt so... I felt like every problem on earth was mine, and I lost my temper on a unknown girl. _Harry was strolling in and out of random shops. An hour past then two. He accompanied himself with a few bags of candy. Harry past Hogshead, where he saw Hermione wondering out.

* * *

"Did you know what all that crowd was for, just a few hours ago?" asked Ashel.

"Well, I heard a few people whispering that a girl had fainted and I think there were two girls involving in that situation and one boy. They were about our age." explained Ron.

"Oh, poor girl.", said Ashel.

* * *

"What took you so long?" asked Harry.

"Oh, nothing" said Hermione rather quickly.

"Want some candy?" asked Harry.

"No thank you." answered Hermione.

Throughout their way they talked about Hermione's accident. Soon, a repeating swift of cool air filled the streets, making Hermione shiver now and then. The cold was getting worse and worse and soon they stepped into a _small place, they'd never seen before...._

The remains of snow was left on their hair, and to Harry's opinion Hermione looked rather pretty with her brown silky hair filled with snow. The place was full of people all ages. Most people were dancing on the floor, and a few prowling around the drinks and tables.

"Oh, it's that girl. You know, she had fainted a few hours ago." said a women.

"Oh, is that really. Poor dear." replied the other women glancing at Hermione.

"Oh goodness!", cried another women, "Is that really the girl who had fainted, not to long ago? And is this just me, or is she with...Harry Potter!!!" They seated themselves in a very far deserted table, ignoring the comments going around. After a few minutes, there came another unknown person...

"What'r you twu doing jus sittin aroun? Come and join da floor!" said a tall man with light brown hair and mustache, who just popped out of nowhere.

"Erm...m...No thanks." replied Harry, but by that time the man had pulled both Harry and Hermione up onto the floor, with thousandths surrounding.

"I...er...really don't know how to dance." lied Harry to the man. Remembering back in their fourth year when he had a date with one of the Patel twins, who had made him dance.

"Eh, It don't matter, jus dance!" replied the man, clapping. Harry and Hermione thought that the man had over drunk himself, and was unconscious. It felt as though every eye in the pub was now on the two. Keeping that in mind that by now mostly everyone knew who they were, they decided to just dance. Their eyes met. The lights dimmed and the music started its soft flow of melody. Harry took Hermione's small cold hand into his. Harry wanted to make this as quick as possible, one dance and that's it, but the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes into hours. ................_Wow, she looks absolutely beautiful! Her precious eyes meeting my emerald ones. Her cheeks seem to be so soft, she's so...so...beautiful. _Harry couldn't help starring at her, he had no clue what was happening, where he was, how he got here, the only thing in his head was the beautiful girl in front of him. But suddenly, he was interrupted by the movement of Hermione. She now gave up and rested her head on Harry's comfortable shoulder. _She laid her head on my shoulder!...this feels so comfortable._ _What am I talking about!?!?! Harry she's your BEST FRIEND!!! _Harry slightly shook his eyes to make sure he was awake.

"Harry?" whispered Hermione.

"Hmm.." said Harry.

"Why did you loose your temper on the girl?" asked Hermione. Harry had thought about this also, and exactly knew why, but didn't want to tell Hermione, but finally answered...

"I-I don't know."

"Oh..." The last minutes turned into seconds and the song had stopped. Hermione pulled her head away from Harry's shoulders. Harry's heart jumped when she did so, he didn't want her go, he felt something that he couldn't explain...She was so close, but yet too far. They both sat down again at a table. Harry took a deep breath and said to himself, looking both ways.....

"This place is just perfect for Ron and Ashel, for their first date, just perfect..." Harry again started starring at Hermione. _Hermione...what can I say, you've taken my heart...Oh, Hermione, gosh...gosh I wish you knew how I felt right now. NO HARRY!!! What are you talking about? _

* * *

"Wow, I wonder where Harry and Hermione are? It's been a long time." said Ron looking at his wrist watch.

"Yeah, exactly" said Ashel.

They just passed by this place, where a man comes up to them. He was tall with light brown hair and a mustache.

"Ello folks! How ya doin?" said the man, standing up precariously and had hard times keeping his eyes open.

Ashel had felt uncomfortable the second he had popped up, but Ron was there to secure her. **(A/N: Awwwww.....)**

* * *

"What?" asked Hermione when she saw him starring at her for 5 minutes straight.

"Oh...erm, nothing." said Harry. As soon as the snow had stopped they dashed out. Harry and Hermione hadn't really spoken to each other since the dance nor had Hermione spoken much to Harry when she had fainted. She still had a feeling that Harry didn't explain it perfectly. They hadn't seen Ron or Ashel, all throughout the day. Harry and Hermione now stepped into the Three Broomsticks and suited themselves with butterbeer.

**END OF HOGMEADE TRIP**

* * *

"That was the best time in my life!" exclaimed Ron helping himself to some toast the next morning. "Da ords jus cum ut ouf vi vouth!" continued Ron with his mouth full. Harry felt very annoyed when Ron kept on blabbering about his 'oh, so wonderful time' while Harry's mind kept going back to yesterday. Or was Harry just jealous, because Ron had a more better time then him. Harry and Hermione hadn't talked to each other or to Ron and he started to get suspicious. "Why aren't you two talking?", asked Ron and continued, "Oh no, Harry don't tell me you both got into a fight." When Harry didn't answer to this Ron considered it to be true. "Harry. No, you can't do such a thing to our Hermione, I mean without her our homework wouldn't be complete."

_OUR HERMIONE!?!?! When did Hermione become our_ _Hermione, when she's mine! What! I didn't say that, No I did NOT. Oh, no....what's happening...and Ron using her!?!?! He uses her!_

"We didn't get into a fight." said Harry calmly after awhile.

"Then...how come your so quiet, and why are we so....apart today?" questioned Ron.

_Ron's exactly right, WHY ARE WE SO APART!?!?! WHY?? _

"Errr...it's nothing. We're just tired." made up Harry. Hermione who was sitting with Lavender and Parvati just two seats away, was hearing every word of their conversation.

"Then why is she sitting way over there." said Ron moving his eyes to where Hermione sat. Harry didn't have an answer for this. "Oh, and during our Hogsmeade trip, Ashel and I saw this crowd around something. Well, I heard it was something to do with two girls and one boy and one of the girls had fainted. Ashel and I felt sorry for those people." said Ron Harry was listening intensively to this comment of Ron's . Was it when Hermione had fainted?

"Ron, about this crowd. Well, did you see any part of it?" asked Harry.

"No, but I heard a few whispers about them. They were about our age. I wanted to see what had been going on, but Ashel had pulled me out..." concluded Ron. To Harry's relief Ron hadn't seen anything. He hoped he didn't know too much about it, or Harry was screwed. "And then there was this man, looked like he was drunk or something. He came up to us, and he was very weird. Sort of tall with light brown hair and a mustache, there some weird people around." said Ron. Harry thought back to when he and Hermione were invited to the floor by a man with similar characteristics."Right, then I guess, I'll finish my story..." Ron continued his "romantic" date. "She even told me that I was a nice guy and said that we could go out somewhere, again! But that's not all, this is where the good part comes in, she even gave me a peck on my cheek!" said Ron. Harry had gotten so tired of Ron's story he decided to "sleep early" today.

"Ron, I'm so, so glad you ad a onderful time, bu I'm gettin sleeeeepy." yawned Harry stretching his arms.

"I'm not sleepy, so I'll meet you tommorow morning, night!" said Ron making his way to the table where Hermione was finishing her last bit of homework.

_Whatever you say Ron._

"So how was your day at Hogmeade?" asked Ron. There was some silence except for the scratching quill of Hermione's. Hermione suddenly got up, packed up her materials and left without a single word. "Night then, I guess..."concluded Ron. Ron was starring at the ground with his face down thinking about what was going on, while Hermione made her way to her dormitory. Ron became more serious and gave it a long thought, and froze his eye sight to the floor. _There's defiantly something wrong...very wrong. Before the Hogsmeade trip they were fine. They're hiding something...hiding something they don't want anyone to know...No, there's something SERIOUSLY WRONG_. He got up from his chair, starred at the table..._I've got to figure it out...how long will this last, because I can't stand it at all. _Ron got so mad at them ignoring each other and especially HIM! He looked up into the ceiling rushed his hands through his hair and...hit his hand into to the table, with all his might and the table shook making a sound echoing through the common room. Through gritted teeth he said, "DAM IT!"

* * *

**So....what did you think about it?!?!?! I encourage each one of you to please review! REVIEW!!!! Hope that's stuck in your head! Here's a sneak peak of the next chap! WARNING: THIS MAY NOT BE EXACTLY HOW IT APPEARS IN TEXT!!! BUT MAYBE CLOSE!!!!**

**Sneak Peak: Harry's having awkward dreams ever scince his Hogsmeade trip about.....(u-noe-what) What will happen, how will he stop it...**

**Now, people this is ALL UP TO U! YES U! Because if you don't REVIEW I won't make the next chapter!!!! hahahahaha!!!**

**Quote of the week: "The wise man reads both books and life itself." ****-Lin Yutang**

**LAST REMINDER: REVIEW!!!! PLEASE....**

****

****


	5. What's Happening to me?

**Hey! Finally it's a three day weekend and I got the time to post this up. I had typed this chapter up before, but then it got deleted so I had to type it again. It's been a very stressful week for me and I've busy with school, especially Debate stuff. I don't even know why I took that class. Well, for the speech credit, but still....I loath it, already. I know you'll don't care, heheheee. You know when I told you all that I was goingt to add the Dursley's well, this chapter contains it. It's not that big, but I just wanted them in there! Anyways, thanx for my wonderful reviews! LUV U ALL!**

**HERMIONE 102: Hey! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Miranda G. Potter: You wnat to know who she went to meet? Well, it's not in this chapter, but it soon will be revealed! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley Potter13: Hey! I saw some brothers and sisters of Cho Chang(inside joke)! heheheee! Thanks for the suggestions! And of course they're all Hot! I didn't get to laugh at you so...hahahahaaha...lol! Hope you don't crak up in Jk again, actually, it's fun when you look at the past (middle school) and especially when you crack up in the middle of something. I think this is getting too long....so luv ya!**

**FairyWings101: Thanks for reviewing. I luv your story and update it soon!**

**Queen of Harry Potter: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Hope you like this chapter! It's called What's Happening to me? **

* * *

There was a dark and messy haired boy sleep walking across the deserted common room. Harry hadn't been paying attention and bumped into someone. "Ah! Ow...erm..uh sorry." said Harry who had gotten hurt right below his lips and didn't even look up at the person. 

"Oh, um...it's okay." replied the girl who now bent down picking all her papers up with the other hand rubbing her forehead. She too hadn't noticed who she had bumped into. Harry tried to open his eyes, he wasn't quite ready to wake up, for last night he slept at 4:00am, getting only 2 hours of sleep. "Harry?!"said Hermione, a bit shocked.

"Oh, it's just Hermione. Oh, I mean...erm...sorry." said Harry as he collapsed onto the ground, because he was so exhausted. "Oh, Hermione. I can't...why aren't you talking to me for the past couple of days, Hermione, I...I can't sleep all night. Hermione, Hermione..." muttered Harry in his sleep. Hermione looked around if anyone else had been listening, and tried waking him up before any one else got the chance to join in.

"Harry wake up." said Hermione "wake up." Hermione was now shaking him. "Harry wake up!" continued Hermione. The fear of Hermione had now become reality. Ron came down the stairs wide awake.

"Oh Hermione, have you seen-." Ron broke off at the site of Harry. "Harry? What's he doing down here?" asked Ron. "Oh no, He hadn't been sleep walking, again had he?"

"Again?" repeated Hermione.

"Yeah. He's been doing it for a while now, but that's not all he also mutters random things in his sleep." said Ron.

"Have you heard anything he has said?" Hermione said quickly in response.

"A few words." said Ron. Hermione's heart sank. It wasn't anything about her, was it? Ron continued, "like, don't go, can't dance, err...m I did hear your name mentioned, and I really don't remember a whole lot of it, but to me it felt like he wanted to tell someone something." To Hermione's relief Ron didn't know too much, but what if he does soon in Harry's muttering. "Most of the time I didn't the slightest clue what he was saying. Got to do something with his sleep walking. It's getting worse everyday, you know. Everyday I wake up in the middle of the night and bring him back to his bed. Once, he ended up on Neville's bed." said Ron yawning. "Okay Harry, time to go back to your bed." said Ron dragging him up stairs by his arms. Harry's voice kept interrupting Hermione's concentration on her homework. After a few minutes the common room was filed with students.

Harry was wide awake.

"You know Harry, It's getting worse everyday." warned Ron in a serious voice.

"I know, but I just can't seem to stop it. What am I suppose to do to stop it?" said Harry now making his way down the stairs.

"No idea mate, but do something seriously." replied Ron. Hermione was relieved Harry nor Ron knew what Harry had said, but had a feeling that Harry knew about it. "Hermione, you and I were the only ones in the common room. No one else." said Ron.

"HERMIONE!?!?!" said Harry a bit shocked.

"Yeah she was there too. Who else is the first one that wakes up so early to do their homework?" said Ron. Harry wished that Hermione didn't hear what he had said, because the dance had ruined everything. Since then he had started sleep walking. What if he had blurted out too much and Hermione knew everything. Harry's heart was beating faster and faster as they took the steps to reach Hermione.

"Hermione didn't listen to what I had been muttering had she?" asked Harry curiously and softly as they reached her.

"Hey, I never though of that. Well, yeah she heard everything you said. Don't you remember bumping into someone? It was Hermione, and you fell right in front of her, mate." said Ron.

"Everything..." muttered Harry under his breath. _Then Hermione knows everything. This day had to come didn't it? _Harry didn't know what he said exactly in his sleep, but he knew it was somewhat about the Hogsmeade trip.

"Hey Hermione." said Hermione.

"Hello Ron...Harry." Harry's heart was pumping faster than ever and it felt as if it were to explode any second. "Well, I th-think I- I'll be late for Transfiguration." blurted Hermione something from the top of her head, even though she didn't have Transfiguration first, and left the common room and down the halls.

"O...kay." said Ron quite confused. This was a relief for Harry. "What all that about?" asked Ron.

"I dunno." lied Harry, but exactly knew why because Hermione had found out he admired her.

That night everyone had fallen asleep in Harry's dormitory, except him. Harry paced back and fourth by his Four-Poster. _I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that? Well_ _I'm certainly not doing that again. I'll stay awake all night if I have to, yes, that's right I'll stay awake. _Harry tried staying awake, but it never worked for him. His eyes got watery and red and soon his eyes closed. Harry was sleeping stretched across the bed with Hermione in his arms.

"Harry wake up! Wake up." _Why is Hermione's voice like a guys? _

"This isn't working..ugh...POTTER!!!" exclaimed Ron. He had said it so loud Neville fell while pulling his pants up and Seamus held his hand over his heart, which was pumping very fast.

"Oh no, What happened Her-." panicked Harry, but realized he was in bed sleeping upside down all over the bed with the blankets thrown off. "Wh- What happened?" asked Harry.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!!? You stupid little, little...ARTIST! **(A/N: I know it's lame!)**Oh, I'll show you what happened!" said Ron anger rising. He grabbed Harry's head and pushed it towards Ron's Four-Poster. "Like to draw, don't you? LOOK! What's going to be next?" continued Ron. Neville and Seamus stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Err..." said Harry amazed at what he saw and his heart was pumping faster than ever.

"Oh, don't try guessing, or you'll make another mistake!" yelled Ron. Harry was so amazed at Ron's ability to yell, which you can hear five mile away. Harry sat stuck at what he saw on Ron's Four-Poster. Harry didn't ever remember going to Ron's Four-Poster and writing 'Hermione' all over it, but not just that, also a picture including Hermione and himself on the dance floor. Harry sat there with his mouth open.

"Don't sit there like that! Who's going to clean it, me? yelled Ron. The ink Harry wrote in was a permanent one called a sharpie.

"Uh, erm...this won't go away Ron." said Harry and almost brought up his hands to hold his ears and be ready for Ron to yell, but too late Ron had already started.

"WHAT!?! WON'T GO AWAY. I'LL- I'LL KILL YOU." screamed Ron this time he screamed so loud the other students rushed over to their dormitory trying to listen.

"Is everything all right in there?" asked an elder student from the door.

"OH, EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT HERE, NOW LEAVE!" said Ron. Seamus Neville nor Harry had ever seen Ron like this. Even the people out the door got scared and Harry could hear the rushing of people going back to their rooms.

"Um. I'm sorry. See it's permanent ink called sharpie, used by muggles to write." explained Harry.

"Sorry...SORRY! You'll be very sorry. And how did this shapy-thingy get to you?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I used it on Dudley over the summer and I guess since then I have it." said Harry "but, the muggles use nail polish remover to get rid of it." continued harry quickly so Ron wouldn't start yelling.

* * *

"POTTER" roared Vernon Dursley's voice echoing through the house. "COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" 

Harry made his way down stairs and into the livingroom. "What did you do boy?" said Vernon with spit spraying at Harry.

"I didn't do anything." replied Harry.

"My Dudders doesn't complain if there isn't anything going on! In this case he complained so I assume there has been some mischief of yours going on." spat Dursley.

"Daddy he, he used the sharpie to write all over my brand new sports car." said Dudley.

"IS THIS TRUE?" asked Vernon.

"So what if it is?" said back Harry. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley stared down at Harry.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK BACK TO ME!" warned Vernon. "NOW GO CLEAN IT!" Harry was provided a nail polish remover to get rid of the sharpie off of the new car of Dudley's. "Bet he doesn't even fit in it!" whispered Harry as he dropped the remover into his school bag.

After an hour or so Vernon Dursley's voice echoed through the house once again "HAVE YOU FINISHED BOY?"

"NO!" exclaimed Harry.

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Vernon Dursley.

"I'M NOT GOING TO!" said Harry.

"AND WHY NOT?" asked Dursley.

"Don't have to now, do I. I'm writing to my godfather!" replied Harry, which shut up the Dursleys.

* * *

Harry rummaged in his belongings to find his aunt's nail polish remover. Neville and Seamus headed for the Great Hall, while Harry was still trying to find it. 

"Wait a minute. It says Hermione all over an that looks like someone dancing." spoke Ron.

"Well, you are a bit slow." said Harry no feeling a bit relaxed., "if you hadn't been yelling so much you'd probably notice." continued Harry, now putting some remover on a spare cloth and began. It had worked, but he had to work hard.

"Yeah, sorry mate. Didn't mean to, it's just that I was just startled and well, I sort of got sick and tired of you sleep walking and messing everything up." said Ron.

"Oh, I'm sorry" apologized Harry.

"It's okay mate." said Ron. "So anyway, you've been liking Her- herm- Hermione?" said Ron with difficulty, "you mean Hermione Granger. Hermione, Hermione, OUR HERMIONE?' asked Ron.

"Yeah. I don't know, I just had this weird feeling. I mean- I-I can't explain it. It's just, just..." admitted Harry.

"I know how you feel. The same feeling happened to me, for Ashel you know. I just can't explain it either. So, how did it start?" said Ron. Harry told the whole story, from the Hogsmeade trip to now.

"Well, yeah. It's been very hard for me." said Harry.

"I think you should go have a talk with her or just tell her or something." advised Ron.

"Doesn't she already know I like her, from the muttering?" said Harry.

"Well, maybe. I guess so. No wonder she was acting so funny...and so were you. But just to be sure, I think you should go up to her and tell her and mean it. Does that make sense?" said Ron.

" Yeah. But I don't know how. What if she just makes an excuse to leave?" asked Harry.

"No harry, if you have confidence in yourself and if you like her you won't let her go, and I know you'll think of doing it somehow. I trust you." said Ron in a serious voice. "You helped me get to Ashel and I'm helping you get to Hermione and that's a promise." continued Ron, but couldn't believe Harry liking Hermione. Harry and Ron got dressed and left for Herbology, skipping breakfast due to their long early morning. Hermione had already been siting with her book open, reading, or was she. Her eyes dragged from the letters, and slightly left and saw Harry and Ron rush into the classroom.

"Nearly late, eh." spoke Professor Sprout. Not only Harry's, but Hermione's eyes were now looking up at him throughout the class. Herbology for the first time felt really short. Hours past and classes too and soon they were in the Great Hall having lunch. Hermione who was sitting two seats across Harry and Ron tried ignoring them like they never existed.

"I know she doesn't like sitting there, you could tell." said Ron glancing at her and stuffing his mouth.

"Yeah." said Harry. After a few minutes Hermione got up and made her way to exit the Great Hall.

"Harry it's you chance, go Harry. Before she leaves." said Ron pushing him to go.

"Well, okay." said Harry getting up and walking a little fast to catch Hermione. Harry felt his stomach suddenly full, even though he didn't eat much. "Hermione! Wait up." called Harry.

* * *

**So!?!?! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Pretty Please with cherries on top, fine happy CHOCLATE!(srry if thats getting annoying, but that tells you that you should....REVIEW!) I'm going to annoy you until you don't REVIEW. Please:) If you want to bring a big smile on my face, you should REVIEW! **

**Sneak Peak: Does Harry confess his love? "Are you that bad with girls? I mean last year it was Cho, and now Hermione?"........Only one way to find out!**

**Qoute of the week: "Listening to the news! Again?" - "Well, it changes everyday, you see..." Vernon Dursley/HarryPotter Order of the Phoenix Chapter 1 page. 6**

**GO HARRY, it changes everyday, it's true! HARRY REMINDS FANS OF HP TO REVIEW THIS STORY!**


	6. What does love truly mean?

**Hey guys! Srry, I was so late in updating...there were so many projects, debate tuornaments, and exams and what not. Phew! At least its the xmas weekend! So, I finally got the time to write this. oo, guess what?? I think you'll heard this already but Jo announced the release date to HBP!!! Its coming out on June 17, 2005!! It seems SO long, but at least she announced it! hpfanatic hands out butterbeer to all her readers for the hbp release date Cheers!!!**

**Miranda G. Potter: thanx for being so patient! Yup, harry is in luv!!! Hope you like this chappie! Luv ya!**

**FairyWings101: I'm so glad that you thought the chappie was humuruos and funny! Thanx for being so patient!! luv ya too!**

**omfg:Very srry to hear that. However, I'm not going to kill myself nor am i going to stop writing because obviously some pple here actually like to read my story. I didn't make you read my story, that was your choice...so if you don't like it just don't read it. And there's a moment when you need to get used to writing fanfics and my first two chapters are screwed but i think im getting better and on top of that it's my first fanfic. o, and by the way...if I can't write, then show your writing and it's not like it's going to be any better than mine. And, I have three words for you: Get a life!**

**Ashley Potter13: Hey grl! What's up?? Just cooled down from a bit of temper, lol. I'm alright though. Grl, you haven't updated your story for ages too, but i noe you have the sme reasons as me so I don't blame u, but do it quick! hpfanatic's hands are cold as usual I'll see u soon! Luv ya three!!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! oo, and the song isn't by me...its sung by Kelly Clarkson and it's called A Moment Like This....and the poem is not by anyone except me! I just felt bored and wrote it! I'll try updating this story asap now that it's xmas break. hpfanatic hands out popcorn to her readers Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione turned around just five or ten steps past the door to the left and out of the site of the Great hall. "I-I have to go finish my homework in the library, see you." lied Hermione. As she started walking again, Harry grasped hold of her hand and Hermione felt the jolt and stopped. 

"No Hermione. I'm not going to let this happen again. It's been bothering me for some time, and I won't let it anymore." said Harry in confident, letting go of Hermione's hand and now turning her to face him by her shoulders. "Listen Hermione, I'm starting, well, I'm starting to like you."

_What if I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feeling we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come near now_

"I just can't explain it. I dunno, its just a weird feeling. Ever since that Hogsmeade trip...ever since that dance...ever since you leaned your head against my shoulders...ever since. Ever since then. Ever since that moment...there's this strange feeling inside of me." Hermione felt her eyes full of water. "Hermione ever since then I'm starting to like you." explained Harry very seriously.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this _

Harry could see Hermione's eyes full of tears, which were now dripping down her soft cheeks and could hear her silently gasping for air. Harry took his hands and slowly and gently wiped her tears. Harry and Hermione now were looking at each other eye to eye, and then suddenly Hermione flung her arms across Harry and Harry closed his arms around her. It looked like as if they hadn't met each other for years.

_Everything changes but beauty remains _

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain _

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

Harry and Hermione let go of each other and then Harry looked at Hermione in a different way. Gently and slowly he touched Hermione's delicate and lovely face and took a few more steps closer and the same instant Hermione's eyes closed.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Oh Oh like this_

Hermione suddenly unraveled her self to reality. "No...." she whispered. Harry stood there awkwardly. "No, this can't be happening...it just can't be true."

"What do you mean Hermione?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Harry, you don't like me....you don't love me..." said Hermione.

"Of course I love you Hermione." said Harry bemused.

"Harry...it's just an attraction it's not love." said Hermione backing away from Harry.

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart. You can't say I don't love you, I do....I really do." said Harry.

"There's a GREAT BIG DIFFERENCE between an attraction and love, and what you are feeling isn't love Harry, IT JUST ISN'T..." Hermione left those last words with Harry to think thoroughly.

"But, Hermione...._attraction is when you meet someone for the first time and realize you like them but you really don't. Isn't love when a person knows you for years and years and finally realizes they need you more than anything? Hermione I have had been really good friends with your for 6 years now, 6 YEARS and when I start getting these kind of feelings it tells me that I really like you because.....I need you more than anything......,it just isn't an attraction. In fact I had the same feeling for you when I first meet you and that's what you call an attraction_ _and I soon got over that._" Harry had said this too his head when he could have spat those exact words to Hermione.

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_

_Oh like this_

"So how did it go mate?" asked Ron eagerly as soon as lunch was through. Harry sighed.

"Unfortunately, not as well as I thought it would have, but I told her that I had started liking her but she said it isn't love but an attraction. And she had tears in her eyes." explained Harry.

"Are you really that bad with girls? I mean 2 years ago it was Cho, and now Hermione, whose next? But, this one seems way different though. What does she mean by 'attraction'?" said Ron.

"I dunno. I know there's a difference between the two, but I know for sure that this IS love. Ron, It feels like everyday she's putting a step out of my life. Everyday, it feels like she's more far away." Harry continued, "You know girls. I really think people should start writing books on 'How to Understand Girls'. Their so weird. They just....I don't understand them very well...." Harry sighed again.

"Yeah it must be hard and I agree on making the books, it'll come in very handy." said Ron.

That night, Hermione was no where to be found in the common room nor the deserted hallways. Harry was walking back and fourth waiting one last minute in the common room before he went to his dormitory to conclude things up with Hermione. "11:00pm already?" whispered Harry in astonishment. Harry began to climb the stairs and closed his dormitory door with a quick glance at the entry to the common room, but Hermione didn't seem to pop in. He saw Neville, Ron and Seamus sleeping and having the most wonderful life one could have while Harry lay awake in his bed thinking about all his worries. _Then what is exactly love, if this is an attraction? Then what is exactly an attraction, if this is love? First of all, what is this? Attraction like Hermione puts it or Love as I put it? What have I gotten myself into? Why do I like Hermione? Wasn't she my friend? I can't like her, she's been a very good friend for 6 years. Why didn't I feel like this when I first meet her?_ Harry lay utterly confused for what move to make next. He rushed his cold hands into his messy jet black hair and sighed. Mean while, Hermione tried concentrating on her Potions essay. Soon, she had gotten up and started looking for a book...

"_The Secrets Behind the PolyJuice Potion, _No...._ How to Decide the Difference between the two, _No...._Potions and the their Reality, _No....._A Part of You that Never Ends_........interesting..." said Hermione. She opened up the book and the first thing she saw was a beautiful poem.

**A part of you that never ends**

Once it starts it never ends,  
the tough bond  
held in between.

It gives you  
the joy of life.  
A friendship that,  
grows forever.  
Not any old, no.  
But a friendship  
of life.

Committing  
happiness, sadness,  
committing life.  
They go one by one  
in the long path,  
leading more to life.

It's the beginning of life,  
only the beginning,  
that keeps its surprises.  
The part where you  
discover life.

What is friendship?  
What are the surprises?  
What are the joys?  
What is the beginning?

What is life?  
Only one knows...your soul.

Hermione quickly read the poem over again and it started to make more sense. _Only my soul knows...how can you tell what your soul knows. _Suddenly a voice echoed through her ears saying "Look deep into your heart." _That's it! My heart...what does it desire. _Hermione closed her eyes and the first thing that she saw was......

Harry standing in the open field waiting of her on a snow white horse. Hermione started deep down into his emerald green eyesand from that moment on Hermione felt the world change around her. Everything had become so...peaceful and it felt like all the problems in her life were gone, forever. He wasn't any old friend, no...he was the guy of her dreams that takes every princess away from the old world into a new world full of happiness on a white horse.

"Hermione" said Harry.

"Harry" said Hermione.

"Hermione"

"Harry"

"Dear." Hermione felt herself being tapped. "Dear, wake up dear, its past midnight," said the librarian tapping Hermione.

Hermione woke up from her sleep, "Oh, I'm truly sorry. But do you mind if I borrow this book?" asked Hermione while gathering her belongings.

"Why, sure dear...you can take it." Hermione took the book and set off. _What had I been dreaming about? Harry can't like me and neither can I like him. We're just friends and that's it. Just very good friends. Well, if this is true...only IF, is this where I find joy, happiness, friendship and surprises all together? _Again the same voice echoed through Hermione's ears "This is where you will stay happy, this is where you will have your surprises and joys. Harry is the answer to this complicated feeling." _Harry... _At the same time....

Harry who hadn't gone to sleep, laid in one of the common room chairs worrying about Hermione. He tossed a ball of yarn up and down trying to pass his time. "Hey, Lavender have you seen Hermione lately?" asked Harry to Lavender who had been working on her Potions essay too.

"Nope, to be honest I haven't seen her at all today." replied Lavender.

"Thanks anyways Lavender." said Harry.

"No problem, but isn't it a bit too late to be out in the halls?" said Lavender.

"That's why I'm curious." said Harry. Harry finally decided to search for Hermione out in the hallways with his invisibility cloak. He tiptoed out the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Who goes there?" asked the fat lady. Harry didn't say a word but kept on moving. "I won't let you in and besides its too late to be out. You better reveal yourself or, or...or I'm going to tell professor Dumbledore." echoed the warning of the fat lady down the stairs where Harry was moving his way, but Harry still didn't care. He began searching the hallways one by one, past the Hospital wing, past the North Tower, and currently circling the library. Soon, he heard a distant but mischievous voice.

"Tell me now or its consequences will haunt you." said the voice. Harry's heart pounded as he moved a bit closer but this time he heard a soft voice.

"I- I won't let you." said Hermione, to what Harry assumed.

"This is your last chance to speak up, WHERE IS POTTER?" whispered the dark voice in anger. Harry's heart rang..._whoever it is wants me and Hermione is in grave danger._

"For the last time, I'M NOT TELLING, I'd rather die but I will not reveal that." said Hermione's voice in panic and breathing heavily.

"Well, you're a very loyal friend and you have at last chosen your destiny. Ada-" continued the loud voice. Harry heard his heart's pounding echoing through his ears and every step he took it felt like he was miles away but soon he came out from behind the statue and saw.................

* * *

**Hope ya'll luved that! hpfanatic's hands are ice cold, again Don't ask why b/c i dunno....its just like that,lol. Some bad news guys...i won't be able to have sneak peaks for you guys, srry...itz cuz I really don't know what I'm going to write untill I update! **

**Qoute for the time untill I update: "Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love."**  
_**Dumbledore  
Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 17, Page 299**_

**hpfanatic reminds everyone to REVIEW her story! Luv ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm EXTREMELY SORRY to keep you all holding up. I was basically in my own little world and I also had a MAJOR writers block. I'm thankful for all the reviews I have gotten so far and I hope these will continue, I'll do my best to keep up with my story...in fact i think it's about to finish in a ch. or 2. Thank You all for being so patient. PLEASE check out my other story called, A Mysterious Young Lady and His Love, and PLEASE Review. I absolutely love to read from my readers and it makes me motivated. I hope you enjoy this chappie.**

* * *

"Well, you're a very loyal friend and you have at last chosen your destiny. Ava-" continued the loud voice. Harry heard his heart's pounding echoing through his ears and every step he took it felt like he was miles away but soon he came out from the statue and saw...Lucius Malfoy in the middle of an unforgivable curse. 

"EXPELLIARMUS!" exclaimed Harry just in time.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" said Lucius in his cold voice while Harry slowly slipped out his wand from his robes, but Lucius was too quick for him. He muttered some spell and Harry fell back a few feet away where he stood moments before, with a jolt.

Harry got back up on his feet and fired a spell towards Lucius but missed as Lucius made a move to get his wand back in his hands.

"Incarcerous." said Harry. Lucius got blinded, and Hermione came rushing to Harry rather than staying close to Lucius.

Lucius who was blinded yet gave a try of firing spells. He cast a Severing Charm and to his luck it hit Harry. Harry gave a cry as he hit the wall and remained their in pain. Lucius gave another try of firing a spell, stupefy, at Harry but instead it hit Hermione. Hermione screamed and as Lucius sensed that the spell had hit someone he repeated the spell stupefy where Hermione stood.

A bolt of several lights lightened the corridor all of a sudden, and the next thing Harry knew was that he was in the Hospital Wing along with Hermione. His head ached as he lay cautious on the bed and couldn't remember what had happened after Lucius had fired the spell towards him.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter? Any better?" asked Madam Pomfrey who came out with a bottle of rust colored potion.

"Only a bit." said Harry.

"Here, drink up. It'll help some more." Madam Pomfrey handed Harry the bottle and stood there till Harry drank up the whole.

A couple of weeks passed by and Harry and Hermione were allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. Neither had talked to each other since the day Hermione said that Harry's so called love was an attraction.

That night Harry pranced out of the common room and made a visit to Dumbledore concerning the night with Lucius. "Chocolate Strawberries." Siad Harry and the statue revealed the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Siad Dumbledore. Harry walked into the familiar room which still looked the same as his last visits he had made.

"Please, Have a seat."

"Thank You"

"Professor, I was wondering what happened to me after Lucius hit me with the spell and I was hoping that you would know by any chance."

"Ah Harry, yes that night was quite shocking. I got a notice from Mr. Filch that this was happening in the corridors, of course he couldn't do anything about it because...well, he isn't quite...lets say, professional at magic. I was the one who came in the corridor but as soon as Lucius saw me, he left that instant."

"Oh, but what happened to me? It felt like I was going to die, it felt like he struck an unforgivable curse at me."

"Yes, we experimented what had happened to you in the hospital wing that night and it turned out that he had done the Severing Charm, which is a spell close to the Avada Kedavra expect it wasn't an unforgivable curse. And this come in handy for dark wizards in order to kill, and you were lucky u didn't die."

"And what happened to Hermione?"

"Well, you might remember that once Professor Mcgonagall was hit by the spell, stupefy, several times and she was in quite critical condition but Mrs. Granger's condition was much more better than Professor Mcgonagall's." Explained Dumbledore and then continued, "Harry, Hogwarts has always been a safe place but I'm afraid it has lost some of its security so please Harry, PLEASE to careful and always stay on Hogwarts bounds and please don't wander off. Harry, your parents have given up their lives so you could live, don't take advantage of it and wander because your still in danger. Do your very best to keep out of trouble, will you Harry?"

"Yes, sure sir."

Christmas holiday's had at last come and some of the students were packing up their belongings to go and spend some time with their family members, like Hermione unlike Harry and Ron who were to stay at Hogwarts till the summer.

"Merry Christmas in advance and I hope you have a safe and fun holiday with your mum and dad." Said Ron as Hermione was about to depart.

"Merry Christmas in advance to you two too, and I'm not staying at my house I'm to visit this friend of mine because my parents are out of the country." Said Hermione.

"Then why don't you just stay at Hogwarts, if your parents aren't home?" Said Ron.

"My parents already told my friend that I was staying at her's for Christmas break."

"Oh...well bye then." Said Ron.

"Bye Hermione." Spoke Harry after so many silences between them.

"Bye, see you two later." Said Hermione and left.

There was really nothing to do at Hogwarts on Christmas breaks except for getting bored and finally, for once Harry wished that classes would be in session. That night Harry lay on his bed unable to sleep for some reason all he was thinking about was, Hermione. However, soon his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

The windows gave out some broad daylight and snow had slowed down, had morning arrived so quickly? Harry saw a little owl outside the window, he climbed out of his four-poster and opened the window to retrieve a letter. He put on his glasses and read the following words: _**We have her and we know this precious his worth your life...so come and save her...she's waiting for your arrival or she'll die exactly at midnight in 2 days. **Who was this 'she' they were referring to and who were these people? The only precious one in his life that is a she, was Hermione. Could these people whoever they were taken Hermione? Harry couldn't think of any other "she" that was so much more precious than Hermione. Who were these people, where did they take her, why did they take her, what do they want? _These questions zoomed through Harry's head as he sat on his bed in panic, he had to do something...quick...very quick.

* * *

**I'll try and update a.s.a.p, schools approaching but i'd like to finish this story before school starts, so hang on tight. REVIEWS PLZ...they give me A LOT of motivation. Once again...check out my other story and plz review it, A Mysterious Young Lady and His Love. Oh and those pple who hate jk rowling just cuz the shipping wasn't h/hr...thats not cool pple...cuz shipping is basically about what characters u WANT to be together not which ones come out to be together in the books...the whole point of shipping is which characters u WANT together. **

**QoUtE: **"Well... when we were in our first year, Harry — young, care-free, and innocent —" Harry snorted. He doubted Fred and George had ever been innocent.

_**Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 10, Page 191**_

**ReViEw PlZ**


End file.
